Tragedi Mansion Braginski
by Frozen-History
Summary: Hatimu serasa ingin menjerit. Kau membenci orang itu kan? Tapi, kenapa kau membiarkan kebencian menggerogoti hatimu? Kenapa kau rela untuk menghilangkan nyawanya, dan menghancurkan hidup orang lain? Jangan bermain-main dengan nyawa. Sekali berbuat salah, tanggunglah itu seumur hidupmu. Human AU. No pairing. Rated M for gore, and characters death.


(A/N): Ini adalah cerita pertama collaboration Quiet Librarian dan Frocchi, di akun ini. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**-Tragedi Mansion Braginski**-

Disclaimer  
Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu

* * *

London. Ibukota negara Inggris, terkenal sebagai kota yang begitu historikal. London memiliki berbagai bentuk kekayaan yang menarik. Dan di sinilah, kasus-kasus kejahatan akan diberantas sampai akar-akarnya oleh para detektif cerdas dan polisinya yang tangkas. Dan disini jugalah, kasus tragis yang sungguh terkenal itu terjadi. Tragedi yang membekas di hati seorang pemuda, tragedi yang kelam, dan sungguh berawal dari hal yang sepele.

* * *

Rumah besar Braginski. Rumah yang begitu megah dan besar, dimana dua orang pemuda-pemudi hidup di sana. Katyusha Braginskaya dan Ivan Braginski. Mereka adalah kakak-adik angkat. Dan malam ini, Tuan Braginski mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang adik tersayangnya, Nona Braginskaya.

* * *

Sosok pemuda berambut keabu-abuan sedang menyambut para tamu yang dia undang. Dia tersenyum begitu lembutnya kepada semua tamu yang sudah hadir.

Dari kejauhan, dua sosok perempuan; salah satu berambut agak kecoklatan, dan salah satunya lagi memiliki rambut pirang dengan kesan agak kotor, berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Ivan, yang melihat kedua tamu yang datang tersebut, menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Ah...Nona Héderváry dan Nona Arlovskaya...masuklah, masuklah..." pria itu menyambut dengan halusnya.

"Ah, Ivan. Tidak perlu begitu. Lagipula, kita ini kan' teman." Nona Héderváry, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Elizabeta, mencela formalitas Ivan.

"Ahahaha, saya agak sulit meninggalkan formalitas saya...sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas..." Ivan yang tersipu segera mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan tempat para tamu berkumpul.

"Tuan Braginski? Bolehkah kami mengunjungi Nona Braginskaya? Kami ingin memberikan selamat. Apalagi Elizabeta, dia sangat tidak sabar sejak kami di perjalanan," Nona Natalya Arlovskaya bertanya dengan sopan, mengimbangi kesopanan sang tuan rumah.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kalian berdua adalah orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya...dia ada di tengah ruangan...maaf, saya harus menyambut tamu selanjutnya, silahkan kalian cari adikku...maaf sekali..."

"Ah, tidak apa! Ayo, Natalya, kita harus ucapkan selamat!" Elizabeta menyeret Natalya dengan tidak sabarnya, membuat beberapa tamu tersenggol.

"Haah, kalian ini, bagaimana sih? Lihat-lihat dong. Nanti kalau para pelayan sudah mulai mengantarkan anggur, kalian akan tersenggol..."

Kedua perempuan itu melihat kebelakang.

"Ah, Bella! Aku kira kau tidak akan datang!" Elizabeta langsung menyapa teman akrabnya, Bella.

"Ehehehe, awalnya aku berpikir untuk tidak datang, tapi tidak jadi. Apalagi yang ulang tahun adalah kakak kelas kita, kan?" tanya pemudi itu sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ya, tentu. Perkenalkan, Natalya; ini Bella Lemaitre, teman kerjaku, yah hanya kerja sambilan sih. Kita kan, hanya magang. Bella; ini Natalya Arlovskaya, teman seapartemenku."

"Perkenalkan, saya Natalya Arlovskaya, senang bertemu denganmu, err...Nona Lemaitre," Natalya berjabat tangan dengan Bella.

"Ah, panggil saja saya Bella. Dan senang bertemu denganmu juga-"

"Ahhh, kalian semua datang! Aku senang sekali!" suara ceria memecahkan pembicaraan para wanita tadi.

Sosok yang tidak lain adalah Katyusha menyapa mereka semua. Bella dan Natalya tersentak kaget, namun kembali tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Katyusha.

"Ah, Katyusha! Selamat ulang tahun yah!" Elizabeta langsung memeluk erat tubuh Katyusha.

"Hehehe, makasih. Wah, Bella dan Natalya juga datang yah! Terimakasih sekali!"

"Ahahaha, iya, tidak apa kok! Selamat ulang tahun Katyusha" kata Bella dengan girang. Natalya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Natalya, bagaimana kuliahmu? Aku baru lulus kuliah setahun yang lalu, mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu hal-hal yang tak kau mengerti," Katyusha langsung merangkul Natalya. Natalya hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada. Lagipula, jika memang aku bingung, ada Elizabeta, teman seapartemenku. Dia hanya beda satu tahun denganku. Kalau sudah meninggalkan universitas, kau bisa lupa soal pelajarannya. Dan kakakmu Ivan adalah dosen yang baik, ajarannya mudah dihapal...oh ya, selamat ulang tahun ya, Katyusha!"

"Benar juga...dan terimakasih atas ucapannya," kata Katyusha, tersenyum ramah. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian santai dulu saja. Masakan masih belum jadi-"

"Biarkan kami membantu. Boleh kan?" kata Bella memotong pembicaraan. Natalya dan Elizabeta mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan, jangan! Kalian akan repot, baju kalian akan kotor!" Katyusha melarang mereka.

"Ah, kita kan bisa pakai celemek. Ayo. Natalya, Elizabeta, mau kan?" Bella mengajak kedua teman wanitanya yang langsung bersemangat.

"Iya, biarkan kami membantu." Natalya mendukung pendapat Bella.

"Yah sudah. Tapi sedikit saja. Sudah banyak koki yang kakakku pekerjakan."

"Oke, ayo, Natalya, ayo, Bella!" ajak Elizabeta dengan antusiasnya.

* * *

Ivan melihat sosok tiga orang sedang mendekati pintu masuk. Dengan reflex, dia langsung menyambut ketiga sosok itu.

"Ah! Raivis, Eduard, Toris! Terimakasih kalian datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun adikku!"

"Ah, kita ini sesama dosen...lagipula kita ini sudah bersama lebih dari setahun..." pemuda dengan rambut berwarna cokelat; Toris Laurinaitis; mengingatkannya.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Toris. Ivan, bolehkah kami langsung menemui Katyusha?" Eduard memotong pembicaraan antara Toris dan Ivan.

"Ah tentu saja...aku senang sekali...banyak orang yang buru-buru ingin memberikan selamat..." Ivan tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

* * *

"Hm...kalian urusi salad saja, bagaimana? Cukup praktis menurutku. Yah, maksudku, kalian tak akan mengacaukan kaldu atau bumbu jika kita mengurusi salad. Bukan aku meragukan keahlian kalian, maafkan aku, namun...er... kita memang memerlukan bantuan untuk salad. Kita sudah terbebani dengan mengurusi makanan lainnya..." Pria berjenggot dan berambut pirang sebahu berbicara dengan mereka. Dia kelihatan lelah dan tengang, namun masih tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah. Terimakasih, uh...Tuan-"

"Francis Bonnefoy, panggil saja Francis. Dan sayalah yang harus berterima kasih pada nona-nona cantik ini. _Merci_," Francis membungkuk sedikit, lalu segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah...Natalya, kau akan memotong tomat dan mencuci selada, aku akan mengurusi saus, dan Bella...kau urusi bawang bombay dan kacang-kacangan itu..." perintah Elizabeta seolah-olah dialah pemimpinnya.

Mereka pun mulai bekerja dengan gesit.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang utama, Ivan sedang berbicara di depan para tamu untuk menyambut mereka. Namun, datanglah kedua sosok laki-laki dari pintu.

"Astaga, kita telat, aru. Ini semua gara-gara kau, aru! Bagaimana ini, aru?" kata laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda khawatir. Laki laki disebelahnya menepuk punggungnya.

"Ah sudahlah, memangnya kenapa sih? Yao-_hyung _itu terlalu paranoid. Tuh, makanannya aja belum disediain, kan? Hah, aku sangat ingin ke toilet!"

Yao menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela, "Astaga, Yong Soo, aru! Kamu ini tidak sopan sekali sih? Dasar tidak dewasa, aru. Cari kamar mandinya sendiri. Ivan sudah selesai pidato tuh, aku mau kasih selamat kepada Katyusha, aru," lalu Yao segera meninggalkan sepupunya, Im Yong Soo, yang segera pergi mencari toilet.

* * *

Yong Soo berjalan santai di koridor rumah itu sampai mencapai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Sekelibat, dia mendengar percakapan orang-orang di dalam ruangan besar di seberangnya; namun dia tidak perduli, perutnya sudah mulai mengeluh kesakitan. Dia harus segera menggunakan toilet itu.

Tanpa sadar, Yong Soo masuk ke toilet, separuh mengabaikan bayangan aneh yang terpantul di jendela buram ruangan di seberangnya itu.

* * *

Ruang makan terlihat sangat ramai. Para tamu mengantri dengan sabar untuk mendapat giliran menyendok makanan lezat yang telah disajikan.

Natalya, Bella, dan Elizabeta telah keluar dari dapur, dan segera ikut mengantri makanan. Begitu banyak yang disajikan, mulai dari berbagai macam masakan Asia sampai Eropa yang terkenal; masing-masing mengambil lebih dari yang seharusnya mereka ambil dari menu, karena memang disesuaikan dengan selera masing-masing.

Setelah menyendok makanan kesukaan mereka, mereka berkumpul mendekati Katyusha. Katyusha sedang dikelilingi oleh Raivis, Eduard, dan Toris.

"...semoga kau bisa sukses di kemudian hari, Katyusha..." kata Raivis dengan lembut.

"Ya, terima kasih, Raivis..." Katyusha berkata sambil menyuap makanan dari piring.

Mereka menyadari bahwa Bella, Natalya, dan Elizabeta mendekat, dan menyapa mereka.

"Hai, Natalya. Hai Bella dan Elizabeta. Wah, kalian datang sama sama yah..."

"Ahahaha, memang. Kita teman soalnya," kata Elizabeta gugup.

"Ah, Katyusha...kau menyisakan tomatmu lagi..." kata Natalya memperhatikan piring Katyusha. Memang, tomat-tomat disisihkannya di pojok.

"Ahahaha, dari dulu aku memang tidak suka tomat," Katyusha tersenyum malu.

Ivan yang melihat rombongan para wanita dan dia buru-buru mendekati rombongan tersebut; atau lebih tepatnya Katyusha.

Karena berdiri di dekat Katyusha dan didorong tidak sengaja oleh Ivan, Natalya tersenggol dan mendorong Katyusha secara tidak sengaja. Akibatnya, beberapa bagian dari makanan Katyusha tumpah.

"A-astaga, maaf Katyusha!" Natalya memekik kaget.

"T-tidak apa apa..." Katyusha buru-buru mengangkat piringnya.

"Tidak, Natalya. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku."

Ivan mengaku dan melihat tumpahan makanan dari piring adiknya. Tomat-tomat dan _boullabaisse_.

"Ah, tomat dan kerang bersaus...akan aku gantikan," sang kakak berkata kepada adiknya.

"Biar aku membantu," Natalya ikut menolong Katyusha, "aku juga salah, tidak menjaga keseimbangan."

Ivan tersenyum, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi ini bukan salahmu."

Ivan dan Natalya langsung mendekati meja salad untuk menggantikan tomat yang jatuh dulu.

"Padahal biarkan saja...aku bisa ambil sendiri," Katyusha berbicara dengan ketus. Kelima orang itu tersenyum. Begitulah Katyusha. Selalu menggerutu bila ditolong.

* * *

Natalya dan Ivan tiba di meja lebar tempat sayuran dan buah-buahan dihidangkan secara harmonis dan dilumuri berbagai macam saus segar; atau yang dinamakan salad. Sayangnya, banyak orang yang sedang mengambil salad. Tentu, sebagai tuan rumah, Ivan tidak boleh memotong antrean.

"Yaaah, antreannya penuh..." Ivan mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya ingin mengambil tomat, jangan mengantri dari awal..." kata Natalya. Ivan mengangguk.

Ivan lalu mengambil tomat itu dengan tangannya, dan langsung pergi.

"Kau harus menghilangkan tabiatmu mengambil dengan tangan, Ivan. Tidak higienis, menurutku," Natalya mengkritik Ivan. Ivan hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa kan? Lagipula, aku memakai sarung tanganku..." balas Ivan dengan senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya.

Sebagai balasan, Natalya memelototi Ivan dengan aura gelap khas gadis tersebut. Tersentak, Ivan diam lalu kembali berbicara, "Ya, lain kali aku hilangkan tabiat itu deh..."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berjalan mendekati meja dimana piring penuh dengan _boullabaisse_; kerang bersaus ala Perancis. Mereka melihat dua laki-laki sedang berkutat menyendok kerang-kerang itu.

"Kau bisa menumpahkan makanannya, aru! Ayolah, bersikap sopan sedikit, aru!" laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir; Yao, sedang menguliahi yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya yang jauh lebih muda.

"Eh, kerang saus ini berasal dari Korea Selatan, da ze~" Yong Soo malahan bermain-main dengan gundukan kerang tersebut.

"Bohong kau, Yong Soo! Ini berasal dari Perancis, aru! Sudahlah, cepat, nanti keburu banyak yang mengantri, aru!"

"Uh, permisi, kami ingin mengambil kerang itu..." Ivan berbisik kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua mengangkat kepala mereka. Ekspresi Yao langsung cerah.

"Ah, Ivan! Tadi aku baru bersalaman dengan Katyusha, tapi tidak bisa ngobrol denganmu! Apa kabar?"

"Ya, ya baik. Perkenalkan, ini muridku di universitas, Natalya." Ivan menunjuk Natalya. Natalya membungkuk dan bersalaman dengan Yao.

"Salam Kenal, saya Natalya Arlovskaya, senang bertemu dengan anda." Natalya berjabat tangan dengan Yao.

"Yao, Yao Wang. Dan senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona Arlovskaya," bibir Yao membentuk senyuman khas dari tanah Oriental.

"Halo, da ze~! Namaku Im Yong Soo! Kalian tahu tidak bahwa nama-nama itu berasal dari Korea Selatan, da ze~! _Hyung_ hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, da ze!" Im Yong Soo berkenalan dengan mereka dengan cara bicaranya yang khas.

"Dasar tidak sopan, aru. Baiklah, Ivan. Kau mau mengambil makanan ini? Silahkan kau duluan saja."

Namun Natalya berkata, "Ah, tidak perlu. Kak Yao saja dulu," Natalya tersenyum kepadanya. Yao pun segera mengambil sesendok untuk dirinya dan sesendok untuk sepupunya Yong Soo.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi buat ngobrol ya, Ivan. Pestanya tidak selesai walaupun kita sudah makan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku membayar beberapa pemusik. Dan masih ada pencuci mulut kan? Ini masih hidangan utamanya."

"Ah, begitu ya, aru. Sampai ketemu," Yao melambai ke arah sang tuan rumah, dan langsung pergi bersama Yong Soo yang mengikutinya.

"Biarkan aku yang menyendok, Kakak." Natalya menyendok kerang bersaus itu, menaruhnya di pisin dan langsung buru-buru berlari kepada Katyusha dan teman temannya. Ivan mengikuti.

"Nih, Kak. Kerang bersaus dan tomatnya. Maaf lama."

Katyusha tersenyum, "Tidak apa apa. Terimakasih ya, Kakak, Natalya."

Katyusha langsung menjatuhkan makanan yang ada di pising ke piringnya.

"Sebenarnya, lebih baik kau tidak mengambil tomat. Aku tidak suka tomat," Katyusha mengerenyit melihat tomat yang Ivan tadi ambilkan.

"Ayolah, Katyusha, tomat itu sehat. Lagipula, yang mengurusi tomat itu aku, lho," Natalya membuju Katyusha untuk memakan tomatnya.

"Begitukah?" Katyusha hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata.

"Katyusha," Eduard memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Tomat itu sangat sehat untukmu."

Eduard menyentuh permukaan tomat itu, mengagumi warna merah menyalanya.

"Lihat warna merah itu? Itu adalah vitamin yang terkandung. Tomat kaya akan Vitamin C dan Vitamin A. Sayang lho kalau tidak dimakan."

"Ahahaha, Eduard. Baiklah, aku akan makan," Katyusha menusuk tomat itu dengan garpunya, dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut, karena tomatnya memang sudah terpotong-potong.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar si Selia-"

Kata-kata Elizabeta selanjutnya tidak akan pernah diketahui. Katyusha terbatuk hebat, lututnya berusaha menumpu badannya, namun gagal. Bersamaan dengan bunyi erangan hebat, Katyusha memegangi lehernya, mencoba membuka tenggorokannya untuk bernapas. Namun, tidak sampai satu menit pun, piring yang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah, hampir bersamaan dengan robohnya tubuh Katyusha.

Pernahkah kalian melihat sesuatu yang kalian rasa tidak mungkin dalam hidup kalian? Kalian akan menyangkal bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, sebelum tersadar bahwa yang kalian lihat adalah kenyataan.

Dan para tamu disekeliling Katyusha harus mengakui bahwa ini bukan fantasi belaka. Ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi dimana kalian dapat bangun dan menikmati bahwa kenyataan yang mengagetkan itu hanyalah pikiran belaka.

Tubuh Katyusha terbaring lemas di lantai, mulutnya membuka-menutup seperti layaknya ikan yang berada di daratan. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring berjalanannya waktu, seakaan jantungya dapat berhenti kapan saja. Tangannya masih mencengkeram lehernya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bernapas.

"...t-t...ma..." Katyusha berusaha untuk berbicara, menyampaikan sesuatu yang berada di pikirannya yang kian menghabur.

"Ka-Katyusha? A-a-" gugup Bella.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans!" teriak Elizabeta.

"K-Katyusha kenapa? D-dia k-keracunan?" Natalia berkata dengan terbata bata

Jeritan dan desahan para tamu undangan kian mengheboh. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sang Nona, sekejap mereka membuang jauh-jauh makanan mereka, tentu saja, ini adalah antisipasi yang diduga sang pelaku; dibalik kekhawatirannya pada sang Nona, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat tinggal, Nona Katyusha Braginskaya. Semoga perjalananmu menuju dunia sana lancar." desis sang pelaku.

Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa di tengah keramaian itu, hanya Katyusha yang bisa melihatnya mendesis dan melihat matanya yang penuh kemenangan. Matanya menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadanya. Namun, apa daya? Katyusha semakin melemah, dan tidak semenit pun, dia sudah berhenti memberontak kepada racun yang telah menguasai organ tubuhnya.

Dirinya sudah tidak bernapas.

* * *

A/N:

Quiet Librarian (QL): Ya, akhirnya chapter 1 beres. Setelah berbulan-bulan menunda-nunda akhirnya puji Tuhan kita dapat menyelesaikan chapter 1 dengan gemilang. Setelah berpuluh-puluh proses copy-paste, flash-disk, USB, dll.

Ya, Cliffhangernya kurang. Angst dan tragedi nya terlalu sedikit. Tidak kejam dan dingin. Harus ditambah lagi darah dan pembunuhannya. Oh, kesedihan juga.

Frocchi: Inget rating, mas. Kalau terlalu gorey nanti ratingnya bisa MA loh...

Okeh, btw, ada yang bisa nebak siapa pembunuhnya? Silakan tebak, tidak dipungut biaya! Dan sedikit spoiler nih...

**_"A-ah! Ja-jadi... kamu pe-pelakunya!" desah sang ahli forensik ketakutan._**

**_"Tenang, sekejap lagi, kau akan melihat bagaimana itu surga!" kata sang pelaku, dan ia pun menganyunkan pisau tersebut._**

Sekali lagi, ada yang bisa nebak, siapa korbannya? Yang tewas dengan bercucuran darah, sampai membuat orang mual dan berjengit melihatnya? Clue: Belum muncul di chapter ini... /ketawa jahat

QL & Frocchi: Stay tuned for the next chapter! /pose ala spy


End file.
